


Kiss Me

by I_D_E_K



Series: All Tea AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Filming, Fluff, Groping, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: Lance has the idea to make out with Keith for their viewers.(Something a little more tame than the last three.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: All Tea AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648090
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Kiss Me

“What are you doing in here?” Lance asked Keith, camera in hand, as he walked over to the older Male.

“I’m baking a cake.” He deadpanned, flicking the comforter in to the air so that it came back down straight over the undersheet.

“Don’t be mean to me.” Lance pouted behind the camera and walked over to his boyfriend.

“Why are you filming?” He asked as Lance stepped in to the circle of his arms, turning the camera on them both and holding it out to get a good angle.

“I figured we’ve been doing a whole lot of super kinky shit lately and I wanted to bring it back to basics.” He smiled, biting his lower lip.

“And do what?” Keith asked, snaking his arms around Lance and spinning him around so that his back was pressed against his chest.

“I wanna make out with you.” He grinned, bringing a hand up to cup Keith’s cheek.

“That is… not what I was expecting.” He said, pressing a kiss to Lance’s jaw. “But I’m here for it.” He brought his hand up and used his pointer finger to turn Lance’s head, pecking his lips a few times before locking them together and pulling back slowly. He reached for the camera and took over filming, stepping back and turning the camera on to Lance.

“Get on the bed for me, baby.” He said quietly and Lance climbed up on to the plush mattress, bouncing slightly as he sat in the centre of it, Keith set the camera down on the tripod to the right of the bed and positioned it so that it would film them head to toe once they were laying down. Once he was satisfied with the shot he joined Lance on the bed, easing him on to his back and settling on top of him, one muscular thigh slotted between Lance’s, his left arm supporting his upper body whilst his right hand cupped his soft cheek. Lance hooked his fingers in to the belt loops of Keith’s jeans and the darker haired male revelled in the soft sounds that Lance would make with every pass of his tongue against his lips.

After a few moments of teasing, Keith pressed forward, curling his tongue around Lance’s and smoothing it over his piercing. They rolled over on to their sides, legs still tangled, and Keith’s hand slowly felt its way down Lance’s body; a squeeze here, a press there until it rested on his hip, thumb tracing slow circles in to his hip bone.

Giving in to his competitive streak Lance brought a hand from where it rested on Keith’s cheek to his hip bone before curling around and pressing in to his back pocket, grabbing a handful of his ass and making him chuckle softly and copy the action, kneading Lance’s soft cheek and inadvertently pressing their hips closer together.

Having already been together earlier on in the day neither male was particularly horny and as a result were not fully hard but the blatant attraction that they felt for one another was enough to get them at least interested in the prospect of another round. Lance rolled Keith over on to his back and began to kiss down his neck, making the paler of the two’s jaw slacken and his muscles relax at the soft press of lips against his sensitive skin. 

After a few presses, Lance switched up his tactics, leaving an open mouthed kiss before biting down, laving his tongue over the spot to soothe it, blowing cool air over the drying saliva and then kissing once again. Once Keith was sufficiently breathless, he began sucking on the places he bit, leaving reddening marks in his wake, those marks graduating to purple as he increased the intensity of his ministrations.

“God, I forgot how much I love it when you mark me up, baby.” Keith commented and cupped Lance’s cheeks, kissing him deeply and flipping him over on to his back, finally allowing his full weight to settle over Lance, one gloved hand resting against his throat, the other carding through his hair. “I’ve got you, baby.” The older male whispered and nipped at Lance’s lower lip. He whimpered, shifting his hips up against Keith’s thigh, causing him to chuckle and pull back slightly.

“Thought you just wanted to make out.” He teased, looking down at where Lance was almost fully hard in his leggings.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Lance pouted and who was Keith to resist kissing that lower lip, jutted out ever so slightly.

“Not making fun. Just observing.” He commented before kissing him in such a way that gave the camera a full view of how their tongues slid against one another, a glint if metal showing every so often.

“We- we should turn the camera off.” Lance gasped as Keith kissed a trail down to his neck.

“Leave it running. We can cut the footage before we send it off to the editors.” He smirked, biting hard enough to make Lance whimper before sitting up to lift his shirt off.

…

“I can’t believe how popular a video of us kissing is.” Lance spoke around a mouthful of popcorn as he settled down in between his boyfriends to watch a movie on the couch.

“I know. A ton of the comments are pissed that we cut before the good stuff but the majority seem to like it.” Keith muttered as he subconsciously thumbed one of the marks on the side of his neck.

“I’m not surprised. You two look really good.” Shiro smiled, laying back against Lance as Lance lay back against Keith, prompting him to close his laptop and set it on the floor beside Kosmo, reaching for a handful of popcorn at the same time.

“Thanks, ‘Kashi. Don’t worry, we’ll film one just for us when we get the cameras back.” Lance smiled, pressing his lips to Shiro’s temple. The older male blushed and nodded before reaching for the controller to press play on the movie and bringing the blanket up to cover his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you'd like me to write a particular kink/scenario :3


End file.
